1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with an electronic card protecting member.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device usually includes varied connectors for electrically connecting extensions, such as a flash drive, a microphone, and so on, and varied empty slots for receiving electronic cards. However, in use, the electronic card may be damaged if the slot fills with dust or the electronic card is inserted or pulled out while the electronic device is powered on.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.